


starkit's prophecy but it's supergirl

by Calicocats45



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicocats45/pseuds/Calicocats45
Summary: not to be rude but it's pretty much exactly like the show





	1. Chapter oen prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starkits Prophcy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/314697) by Xdark.rosesx. 



The gods gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A man looked up. His eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" He said. "out of the darkness, super will come and get rid of the evil daxamites."

"Its about Kara!" A woman said. "Shes going to save the earth," He looked at a gold man by Rao. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the man. "Should we tell Kal-El?" He asked. "Yes." Said Rao. "he needs to know."

He walked away from the pool to tell Kal-El about the prophcy.


	2. Chapter to the rose of a Heroin

**ok katie mcgrath pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.**

Kara wock up and sunlit was in the sky. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter sister wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Kara its time to get up" said Alex; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Alex" said Kara awake right away. Then the she alien rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an hero!

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Sister. But her Sister cot up to her quick.

"Kara you know people don't except aliens slike you sometimes." She said.

Kar glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Scientist and her dad was Jeremiah the missing deo agent didn"t mean she ws different!

"Kara come here." Said Hank from the leg. He jumped down.

"Kara it s tome for you to become an hero: he said. "Your a strong brave alien and because of that I will mentor with you."

Ever body gasped. Kara did too. Se herd hear sister say "Wow!".

Hank liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was Kara I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to Kal-El and Eliza who were very prod.

"Cousni where very happy but he have to say something said Kal-El his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Rao gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil Daxamites."

Kara gasped. What does it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk


	3. Chapter three the Battle 4 the deo

**thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1**

Kara walkd over too the break room. Insid she saw her sister's Alex and maggie and hr frend Lena (a.n: katie mcgrath ur my bff!) waz slepping on the chairs.

"Lena get up." She cried. Lena opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on walk wit me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Said Lena getten up from the chairs. They leavt and went two the entrnse too the deo.

But then, a man came in thru the entrnce! It was mon-el of daxam!1!11

"Daxam are attaking!" She yelled. All the agents came out from there workspaces. She jumped on a daxamite and punchd him and he ran of.

"Good job Kara!" Hank called, "The last alien i new that culd fiht lik that was Kal-El. Your a good fihter!"

Kara was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnkx and ples no more flams


	4. Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's dedicated to san diego comic-con 2017

**OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE *glares at Odette Annable* FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.**

Daxam run from the camp. Kara smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now .

Kara!" said Hank. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Sad Kara happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said Hank. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the training room togather and the other agents cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok Kara" said Hank one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog."

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled Kara. Shed just beat Mon-El she was ready for anything!

"ok Ok" said Hank, lets learn how to punch an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Kara. She jumped at Hank not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she kicked him and he started bledding. "wow Kara" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped Kara. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy sad?

"Yes Kara." Snarled Hank. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only Non was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked Kara. Non?1? THE Non? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of people. "I'M LIKE Non? "I didnt mean it like that" Hank sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Karas so kawaii look at her eys and her hair.

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later Kara beat Hank 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

"Hey Hank can we eat now." Said Kara. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Hank was disappointed he and; Kara had been having so much fun. So they went grocery shopping, Kara tried to sneak ice cream into the cart a couple times but Hank said it was okay.

Later that night Kara locked up at the stars. She and Hank had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole deo.

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, Lena, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said Lena. 

"Ya." Said Kara smiling she loved Lena NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit Raos voices whisper in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW R MY LIFE
> 
> (lol u like it Katie I mead you as kawai as I could(


	5. Chapter For Kara decids

**flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause Kara has such a strng conecton with Rao and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!**

"Kara wok up its tim 4 work."

Kara opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me James" James wisperd in her er. Kara gottedup.

"Omigosh James what do u want!1 she yelped James locked at hr. "Wll u be my gf" hE ESked.

"OMigosh James thats so nic!" Kara scremed. "but Winn alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

y do u say tha?" yellED Kara James locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd James he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean man!

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE NON?" Kara SHOCKED.

"No ur much prtter then Non" said James he kissd her on the head I want u to be my gf." he yeleled.

"Well mabey. but what would Winn say?" she wispereed. James locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said James

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" Kara yelleded happly.

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said Winn he was walkin up. He locked angrily.

"oh uhhhh nuthin Winn go back to sleep!" mwled Kara hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with James.

"Yah Winn theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid James but Winn didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our gf."

"oh uh yeh. yELLED KARa but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on James!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said Winn attakin James.

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my bfs! Kara wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Winn. "Otterwies youll chet on us."

"So Kara, who will u pik?" giggled James.

**Author's Note:**

> did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!


End file.
